Troublesome Mission
by arjane
Summary: “I don’t know why Tsunade insisted on taking you in the first place! He should have known better...


_A/N: That was fun writing and please excuse the mistakes! English is not my first language! _

_There are some mentions of episode 192! That was probably the most stupid or funniest filler ever! I can't decide! If you hate fillers than I suggest you should go and watch it anyway _

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!_

* * *

He always knew it! He'd expected this since their genin days but now he had the proof. 

_Yamanak__a Ino was crazy!_

_What was__ this girl thinking? Jumping like this in the lake?_

_And now she was clinging onto her saviour and refused to let go!_

Despite her shivering form she managed a shy smile that instantly brightened the mans smirk holding her, and he started rubbing her small form to get warmer. But not without letting his hands wander to some well formed places and looking lusting where her white summer dress clung onto her wet body.

You mind asking who this _saviour_ was?

_Oh yeah_, Shikamaru remembered rueful, _their mission for today!_

* * *

"But why do I have to do this? There are plenty other kunoichis around who can do this job!" 

The blonde crossed her arms angrily and glared at her team leader. She refused to cooperate with her fellows. Something that didn't happen often, but if so, than there was little the Nara boy could do.

A long sigh escaped the current chuunin and he wondered aloud.

"I don't know why Tsunade insisted on taking _you_ in the first place! But if you definitely don't want to than I just have to look for someone else."

A self-satisfied grin spread on the face of the kunoichi.

"Say Ino! Do you know where I can find Sakura then?"

The grin vanished.

"_What!?"_ came a hiss from the blonde.

"Yeah, the mission is very urgently and-"

"Then lets go!"

And a furious kunoichi stomped down the street.

This time the Nara had a complacent smile on his lips.

_You are __way too easy to manipulate, Ino!_

* * *

He should have known better. 

_Ino was the master of mind__ manipulation after all._

And their _mission_ was no exception! The man was completely in the dark of the two figures, crouching behind a few bushes watching him for the last two hours.

He was too absorbed in his female company.

The two were talking cheerfully. From his spot Shikamaru could clearly see that their conversation consisted of Ino talking about who knows what and the man watching her.

But he seemed rather satisfied with that.

And of course Shikamaru didn't fail to detect the gleam in the mans eyes whenever the girl touched – unintentional?- his arm. And right now a delicate finger was drawing circles on the mans upper arm, a coy smile on her lips.

Their _target _had no idea why all of sudden such a young pretty girl decided to grant him with her presence, but he wasn't going to complain. That he saved her from drowning must have gained him some attractiveness.

Encouraged by this thought he swung an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

So she wouldn't get a cold, he told her with a cocky smile.

"Wow! Ino-chan sure has improved since the last time!"

Shikamaru watched incredulous the scene before him as the words of his hyperactive fellow, namely Naruto, registered in his mind.

"_Last time?!"_

"Yeah! That was pretty scary though!" with a shudder the blond remembered the punches and kicks he received from the temperamental kunoichi.

Blue eyes fixed on the scene before him, he continued.

"We were disguised at this courtyard and Ino had to please this weird guy for a marriage pact or something."

The lively ninja failed to notice the growing frown on his leaders face.

"….Uhm and at some point everything got a little out of control, hehe…!"

He remembered being chased by the _real_ princess across the whole compound only to be later beaten up by the real _and_ the fake princess.

Unfortunately, our dear Shikamaru had several other disturbing ideas about what was going _out of control_.

Still unaware of the dark aura emanating next to him the blond loudmouth spoke again.

"But in the end the mission was a success! And I see now Ino has learned much more! Granny Tsunade must have known about that!"

_Yeah, Tsunade! He was going to have__ a serious talk with her once they get back! That old…!_

"Hey Shikamaru! I think it's about time to do something! Ino's gotten pretty impatient and-"

But before he could finish his sentence Shikamaru had already formed familiar hand signs and the man was trapped in his shadow technique.

At the same time a powerful punch coming from a small hand hit the lecher hard in his face and a leg was connected with his precious manhood.

Naruto emerged from their hiding place and stood reluctant a distance away from the enraged kunoichi.

"Take that you pervert! Don't you ever dare feeling up a woman in public! What kind of disgusting and sick-"

"Ino!" the firm voice of her team leader interrupted her rant. She expected now to be scolded by him, but…

"Good hit!"

That made two blondes gape at their leader.

"I think he's unconscious! The last strike gave him the rest! Naruto!"

Said ninja looked still a little baffled at his team leader but managed a curt nod to show his attention.

"Take him and bring him to the interrogation office! They're already waiting! We're behind the schedule!"

"But what-"

"Ino and I will follow you in a few minutes!" His tone was resolute and let no room for arguing.

Naruto was no fool to not notice the tension surrounding his friend and made quickly his way through the forest with their still senseless assignment.

Whatever crime this one has accomplished, Naruto thought, Inos punishment was more than enough to give every male nightmares.

Once the lecher was out of sight Ino visibly relaxed and started to take care of her rather revealing appearance. Her long hair was a mess and the short dress was still wet.

Suddenly she heard a rustling noise and felt a weight on her bare shoulders. Looking up she recognized it as the usual shinobi vest being wrapped around her securely.

"Take it or you will get a cold!" It was an order but spoken with such care that a soft smile appeared on her lips.

She raised her head and saw Shikamaru not looking at her but instead fiddling around with the zipper.

_Since when was this stupid thing not working?_

His eyes narrowed with annoyance and he tried hard not to look at the unhidden skin beneath the damp cloth or at the water drops running down soft curves….-

His train of thoughts was interrupted as he felt two chilly hands covering his slightly trembling ones and guiding him along the zipper, which now seemed to work effortless.

Shikamaru found it hard to look at Ino since his eyes were fixed at their both hands, who were now reaching her chest area. Immediately he wanted to let go but cool fingers had a hard grip on his hands and were directing him farther upwards.

Was it him or did the air just heated up a few degrees?

Once the vest was shut tightly Shikamaru allowed himself to look at his team mate. She smiled confidently at him and didn't seem to be irritated like _he_ was.

With a sharp inhale he turned away and started heading for Konoha.

"Are you coming or what? I'm not dragging your troublesome ass back home!"

A smack on his head was the answer.

_Yep, he was definitely going to take Sakura next time!_


End file.
